clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Firehunter
Molaicha van Bach, or more known as Firehunter, is an orange puffle that likes attention from beautiful girls. Besides being crowded about by beautiful girls, his favorite thing to do is to hang out with the cool boys. Lots of boys want to be just like him, but he says, "Anything you can take about my personality is fine with me, as long as you don't take my full name. It's kind of lame, so that's why I like being called Firehunter." Background Firehunter was born Molaicha van Bach on September 6, 1991. He was born into a poor family, his family only wasrecieving about 50 fish a day. In 2004, his parents couldn't take care of him, so they set him up for adoption in February of that same year. Finally, in May 2004 he got adopted by a rich family, and he got more than he dreamed of, a bath and a polish every day, his own dinner table, his own bed and room, bunches of toys, a new name, and so on. In June of 2005, he ran off in search of his puffle parents. On August of the same year, he found out that his parents passed away and left him all of their belongings. By that time, they became rich and wanted their son, so they left home and searched for his new owners, but passed away on the journey. With all this provided, he survived on what was left of the house and the money. With this money, he invested in the stock market and got triple the riches he already had. By 2008, he was the most popular puffle that invested in the stock market. Today, he is gaining riches as he goes on, but mainly sticks to hanging out with beautiful girls and popular boys. He is also a little less popular than Mabel or any of her family. In fact, he has a crush on one of them, but doesn't care if she's evil or not. Involvement He is involved in many things, but is involved mostly in girls. If any female puffle spots him, they will immediately call their female puffle friends and crowd over him. He doesn't mind, but if over 50 girls notice him, he tells all of them to get off, because no one wants to get crushed by a pile of puffles, right? He likes all girls, but is only settling for one. He likes her because she thinks that everyone should dress better, and he thinks she is cute. He doesn't approve of her arresting people for that, but approves of telling people to dress a little better. In fact, Emily thinks that Firehunter should get into the latest trends, but he states he is not one of those "fashists". He also wants to be the richest creature, even beyond Khanzem's Fourth Reich um... this creature. But even he doesn't impress Dreadful Mabel. She says this about Firehunter, "That Firehunter creature? I think he is just a fad for female puffles. He is far below my standard of living although his riches seem nice. He should be a Mabelist instead of drooling over my sister." Trivia *Firehunter has a net worth of 57 million fish, and still counting! *Firehunter is one of the only orange puffles without buck teeth. *Firehunter does not like using his full name, Molaicha van Bach. (mo-LI-kah van BAK) *Firehunter can light himself on fire without eating O-berries. However, he only uses this skill for emergencies. *Firehunter holds the record for most puffles on one creature, with 78. *Firehunter has lots of other skills, like singing skills, guitar skills, and piano skills. His favorite genre of music is Pop Rock and R&B. *Firehunter hates using his natural "rare puffle skills" for various reasons. See also *Emily von Injoface *YOWSER Category:Characters Category:puffles